Los PixiSix
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: Si una adivina le hubiera leído la suerte a Yamato Ishida y le hubiera advertido que tendría seis hijos y un gato, éste habría puesto los ojos en blanco y la habría acusado de blasfema. Pero nunca, ¡nunca de los nunca!, hay que tentar al destino. [Fic Sorato futurista y absurdo para Marin-Ishida, ¡feliz cumple atrasado!]
Este es un fic absurdo. Cómico y tierno (?), pero surrealista e incoherente (y semi-AU). No hay mucho que decir, ni siquiera sé si es leíble (o si se entenderá). No obstante, aunque no sea muy bueno, está dedicado con afecto a **Marin-Ishida** , quien estuvo de cumpleaños hace poco.

Este fic _crossover_ es un pequeño homenaje a tu mundo futurista, _soci_ (homenaje absurdo, pero homenaje al final de cuentas). La mitad de los _pixies_ no me pertenecen. Inclusive, el gato Piximon tampoco es mío, sino que le pertenece a **SkuAg**.

También debo advertir que la calidad de esta historia (narrativamente hablando) es cuestionable, porque me encuentro en un bloqueo de escritor muy denso. Aun así, no quería dejar de escribir esto, fue una idea que vino y simplemente no se quiso ir.

 _Digimonysuspersonajesnomepertenecen/esteescritosolamentetienesfineslúdicos._

* * *

 _ **Los**_ _ **PixiSix**_

Por _CieloCriss_

Si una adivina le hubiera leído la suerte a Yamato Ishida y le hubiera advertido que tendría seis hijos, éste habría puesto los ojos en blanco y la habría acusado de blasfema.

Y si a Sora le hubieran advertido que sería buena para parir hijos, ésta habría enarcado las cejas con incomprensión y habría ignorado cualquier comentario al respecto.

Pero nadie le leyó la fortuna a Yamato ni ningún obstetra explicó a Sora las ventajas y desventajas de ser fértil. Los _pixisix_ simplemente llegaron, y se apropiaron de la casa y los corazones de sus padres.

Las cosas simplemente pasaron: las cortinas de la casa se llenaron de mocos de bebés y de todo tipo de manchas; en un corto periodo de tiempo, el _living_ comenzó a parecer una juguetería ambulante y en las piletas de los baños, numerosos patitos de plástico flotaron en el agua por años.

Fueron seis, más Piximon, el gato que Koushiro le regaló a Sora sin razón aparente. Fueron seis, sí, pero había que sumar a la pareja que había iniciado todo.

Durante las llegadas de los _pixies_ , la enorme residencia de los Ishida-Takenouchi pasó a convertirse en una casa pequeña.

Sin embargo, la pérdida del espacio físico fue una banalidad en comparación con júbilo que provocaron los críos en las vidas de Yamato y Sora. En esos años, a ambos los embriagó una extraña sensación de felicidad que se tradujo en risas y llantos de muchos rubios y pelirrojos.

.

.

Las gemelas llegaron sin avisar, con discreción, así habían sido desde que se concibieron en el vientre de su madre: independientes. Sora no vomitó ningún día mientras las tuvo dentro, a excepción del día que se enteró de que era dos.

—Fue por el susto —solía contar a Miyako y a Hikari —. Las nenas no tuvieron nada que ver, nunca me han provocado malestar alguno.

Y Yamato la defendía, porque para Sora era importante presumir que a pesar de que su útero tenía dos visitantes, ninguna de ellas era desconsiderada y le provocaba náuseas.

—Deberían deshacerse del gato —fue lo que dijo Mimi —. El pelo del gato es malo para los bebés.

Pero Sora no permitió más comentarios al respecto. Porque Piximon, de apenas siete meses de edad, era incapaz de provocar alergias en alguien que no fuera Jou, el hijo de Jou o algún otro Kido a la redonda.

Sí, las gemelas fueron perfectas incluso antes de nacer y ningún gato jamás les causó alergia, eso pronosticaron con ahínco los futuros padres, los cuales día a día construyeron una burbuja perfecta para criar a sus hijas —quienes siempre fueron niñas en sus mentes, aún antes de que lo confirmara el obstetra.

Así pues, las gemelas idénticas llegaron a Odaiba por vía natural con la mayor naturalidad del mundo. Parecía que las mismas bebas se hubieran puesto de acuerdo en respetar las semanas, días y horas exactas en las que se esperaba su bienvenida.

Cuando Jou Kido hizo cálculos sobre el día en que nacerían, fue como si las mellizas hubieran tomado nota de la predicción, que —según los padres— tenía toda la probabilidad de cumplirse.

Y así fue. Pero una nació de noche y otra nació de madrugada. Fue en primavera, entre el 20 y 21 de marzo.

La mayor nació a las 11:55 horas del 20. La menor se unió al mundo diez minutos después, a las 12:05 horas del 21. Esa llegada simbolizó la perfección de la luna y sol, que se complementan a diario para construir 24 horas.

A la mayor la llamaron Mayumi. Sora lo eligió porque tenía ilusión de llamarla May. A la menor la llamaron Aiko, porque Yamato siempre quiso representar el emblema de su mujer en una hija.

Pero la perfección acabó al momento en que las primeras dos llegaron a la vida del matrimonio. Mayumi lloraba de día, como si no le gustara la luz del sol, mientras que Aiko lo hacía por las noches, como si le incomodara la luna.

Cuando ninguna lloraba, Piximon maullaba incesante, porque en casa de los Ishida-Takenouchi el silencio se había convertido en un enemigo natural. El gato debía sentir que si todos estaban callados, era que algo estaba mal, por eso sus lamentos felinos se unían a los planes ocultos de las gemelas.

Las ojeras se instalaron debajo de los ojos de Sora y de Yamato durante ese primer año. No obstante, cuando la desazón los invadía, bastaba ver el rostro de las pequeñas para sentir que les palpitaba el pecho. Verlas era una taquicardia de alegría constante. Ellas eran un premio.

Y no sólo por el cabello corto y rubio que les había cubierto la cabeza, ni por los ojos azul celeste que decoraban sus caritas regordetas. Era algo más. Algo que quizás sólo Piximon entendía —aunque se la pasara maullando.

Al año de edad, Mayumi y Aiko se soltaron caminando. Fue durante los días de sus cumpleaños, en marzo: 20 para Mayumi; 21 para Aiko. Sucedió durante un día de campo en el Digimundo y fue como si las nenas se hubieran puesto de acuerdo.

Ambas se soltaron de las manos de sus padres, dieron una decena de pasitos, los necesarios para empujar al hijo de Taichi al fango, que era un bebé moreno y gorilita que iba un paso delante de ellas con respecto a las habilidades físicas.

También decidieron hablar el mismo día, un par de semanas después. Mayumi dijo " _mamá_ " y Aiko dijo " _papá_ ", como si se hubieran repartido a los padres, para no dejar sentido a ninguno.

Y así, con los meses, la duela de madera se fue trasminando por la cantidad de biberones que las mellizas lanzaban al suelo. Las cunas se fueron rompiendo, porque Mayumi y Aiko cooperaban entre ellas para hacer escapes de película.

De un día para otro, se volvieron inquietas y fue a los dos años, justo después del día de las vacunas, cuando empezaron a mostrar intereses separados.

Mayumi se volvió una aventurera solitaria. Le dio por explorar debajo de las camas y adentro de los clósets. Abrazarla se convirtió en una tarea imposible y, de un día para otro, la mayor de las mellizas comenzó a descabezar muñecas y juguetes.

La afición de Aiko consistió en experimentar con los instrumentos musicales de su padre. El día que encontró la armónica, sopló tanto que el gato Piximon creyó que se formaría un tornado que se lo llevaría a otro mundo.

Yamato comenzó a llamarlas " _mis cielitos_ ", y cada vez que lo hacía, Aiko se sonrojaba y Mayumi pegaba un respingo. Al final, Yamato terminó llamando a Mayumi " _mi ciel_ ", porque a la mayor le molestaban los diminutivos de la misma forma que le molestaban las muñecas.

Fue Sora quien comenzó a poner mano dura con las mellizas. Se puso firme el día que Mayumi trepó a un árbol demasiado alto y Aiko decidió tirar por la ventana todas las muñecas descabezadas que había decapitado su hermana.

Madre e hijas lloraron cuando la voz de Sora se alzó con el viento. Y ese día, cuando las llevaron a dormir, ni siquiera un cuento de tío Takeru les sacó sonrisas.

—Quizás, si hubiera vomitado más en el embarazo, las cosas no serían así… —lamentó Sora con su marido.

—Quizás, si te hubiera ayudado a regañarlas, no te sentirías tan mal…

—Será para la próxima —se esperanzó la mujer.

Pero Yamato no hablaba en serio. La mano firme le vino después, cuando otros cuatro se unieron a Piximon y a las gemelas.

En los cumpleaños número tres de las rubias, Sora vomitó el doble que en todo su primer embarazo. Además de los pasteles —porque siempre tenían que comprar dos—, la sorpresa del día fue que un tercero venía en camino.

Piximon vivió con Sora ese segundo embarazo vomitivo. Cada vez que la pelirroja amanecía con náuseas matutinas, el gato arrojaba una bola de pelos en la cama del matrimonio, justo en el lado de Yamato, para hacerlo rabiar.

—Es niño —decía Yamato, receloso, limpiando las sábanas _premiadas_.

—Y es uno solo —remataba Sora, a quien había que consentirle los antojos más excéntricos del planeta.

Las gemelas se separaron más de sus padres por esas épocas. Mayumi pasaba horas enlodándose en el patio y, al final del día, llevaba a su madre una margarita del jardín, como si se tratara de una ofrenda. Aiko pasaba sus tardes compitiendo con el hijo de Taichi y, por las noches, contaba a su madre sus hazañas y le tocaba una canción, pero con la pandereta, porque para ese entonces había olvidado la existencia de la armónica.

—¿Han pensado en llevarlas con un psicólogo? —preguntó Takeru un día que fue a visitar a una Sora que tenía el vientre en forma de balón de fútbol.

—Mis cielitos no tienen ningún problema —se enojó Yamato.

—Es por lo del nuevo bebé, nunca se sabe cómo tomarán lo del nuevo bebé —trató explicar Takeru, acongojado —. Cuando nació Tenshi, Seiyuro lo tiró al bote de la basura.

—Mi _cielitos_ , ¡es decir!, _Ciel_ y _Cielito_ jamás harían eso. Son perfectas desde su concepción, fin de la discusión.

Yamato lo dijo por defenderse de su hermano —cuyos hijos eran unos diablos— pero tuvo razón al final de cuentas. Cuando la panza de Sora se infló como un globo y explotó en una cesárea antes de tiempo, las gemelas volvieron a unirse, a perfeccionarse y a tomar su rol de hermanas mayores.

Volvieron a jugar juntas. Desecharon participar en las luchas de lodos y se enamoraron del varoncito que vino al mundo un 22 de diciembre.

.

.

Kotaro fue pelirrojo, tenía los ojos igual que su madre y una inesperada inocencia comparable con la de Takeru antes de que éste se volviera troll y mujeriego. Fue Haruhiko Takenouchi, el padre de Sora, quien le eligió el nombre, pero fueron las niñas, sus hermanas, quienes empezaron a llamarlo Kotty.

Desde el nacimiento del pequeño, Yamato descubrió nuevos sentimientos gestándose en su interior. Las emociones le revolvían en el pecho y lo hacían eructar todas las noches, antes de dormir. Cuando veía que tenía un hijo tan parecido a su mujer, se le enrojecían las mejillas de orgullo, pero cuando veía a sus _cielos_ —las tres— absortas en dicho hombrecito, palidecía por segundos y se quedaba quieto, asustado… lo único que podía mover eran los ojos, y su mirada no perdía detalle del mundo que se trastornaba a su alrededor.

Mayumi, en lugar de descabezar muñecas, instalaba ositos de felpa alrededor de su hermanito y le mecía la cuna. Aiko, siempre más amorosa que su gemela, acariciaba el pelito del bebé sonriente, mientras Sora lo vestía y lo alimentaba. Piximon, un gato entrado en los cinco años, ronroneaba como poseído y se restregaba en la cuna y en los juguetes del niño número tres.

Era un ritual que acontecía al menos tres veces por día.

—Tienes celos de tu propio hijo —se burló Taichi —. Estabas impuesto a ser el rey de la casa, ¿eh?, ¿qué se siente ser desplazado por la sangre de tu sangre?

Pero la respuesta de Yamato fue un puñetazo y nunca volvieron a tocar el asunto.

.

.

El día en que Kotty aprendió a sostener su cabeza y apenas cumplida la cuarentena desde su nacimiento prematuro, Yamato restauró su felicidad cuando reinició su vida sexual con su mujer.

Durante decenas de noches —siempre y cuando Kotaro no estuviera llorando— Yamato le hizo el amor a Sora con tanto esmero y dedicación, que ésta última, inesperadamente, comenzó a desmayarse.

La primera vez ocurrió en la cocina, cuando preparaba el desayuno. Las mellizas y sus miradas prestas y felinas —cual _piximones_ — vieron que mamá se tambaleaba y corrieron al rescate. Pero aunque aminoraron la caída libre de Sora directo al suelo, las dos terminaron llenas de curitas y con los ojos llorosos.

Para ellas, el que su padre llegara corriendo, levantara a su madre en brazos y la acostara en el sillón se convirtió en la escena más heroica e increíble que habían presenciado y presenciarían jamás.

—¿Qué tiene mami? —preguntó Aiko, a quien pusieron el curita en la frente.

—¿Cáncer? —interrumpió Mayumi, con su vendita en la mejilla.

—Prohibido que tía Mimi vea sus novelas aquí, ¿entendieron? —retó Yamato y, justo cuando alzó su voz, el llanto de Kotty se escuchó por el monitor y el padre quiso jalarse los cabellos.

—No pasa nada —fue Sora la que despertó como si nada, aunque un poco perdida —. Seguramente se me bajó el azúcar.

Pero al primer desmayo le siguieron otros tres. Y justo al cuarto, Yamato volvió a cargar a Sora, miró a sus hijas y ordenó:

—¡Al auto!

Mayumi habría quiero escuchar 'al batimóvil', pero encogió los hombros y agarró al gato. Aiko corrió por la carriola, para no olvidar a su hermanito.

—¡El gato no viene! —regañó Yamato a las mellizas y, antes de partir, lanzó a Piximon por la ventana y lo dejó en el patio trasero.

Esa tarde, Jyou Kido, médico de cabecera de la familia, anunció al cuarto.

—Y es un niño —adivinó Sora, porque con las gemelas todo había sido demasiado perfecto, en cambio, con Kotaro seguramente habría ganado un concurso de vómitos.

—¿Y me vas a decir que en lugar de vomitar ahora vas a desmayarte? —renegó Yamato, porque le gustaba rabiar cuando pasaban cosas imprevistas.

—Sí —respondió con naturalidad su esposa.

—Pues es el último —aseveró —. No quiero ni imaginar qué pasaría con otro, ¿te convulsionarías?

A Sora le pareció una broma de mal gusto y, por suerte, alcanzó a taparle las orejas a sus hijitas, para que no escucharan tales aberraciones.

.

.

Piximon se perdió justo después de aquel día, como si fuera un signo de mal presagio. Un mes después, Yamato se fue a una misión espacial con un sentimiento de impotencia que no podía compararse ni con un volcán que no puede hacer erupción a pesar de que está lleno de lava.

—No pasa nada, Piximon aparecerá —decía Taichi —, ¿no le has castrado, verdad?, seguro anda de coqueto buscando novia.

—Pero Taichi-san, Yamato-san está más preocupado por los desmayos de Sora-san —era la aportación de Koushiro, siempre atento a lo que era importante.

—Ay, no pasa nada, ya he dicho que me mudaré unos meses con Sora, ¡así mis niños aprenderán japonés! —insistía Mimi, pero a Yamato no le gustaba el modo de crianza que tenía Mimi para con sus hijos. El mayor parecía un ogro, mientras que el menor se creía un superhéroe de una película de _Hollywood_ pero tenía nombre de gato.

—A las niñas les contaré cuentos y colgaremos fotos del gato en las calles hasta dar con él —mencionaba Takeru cada vez que veía a Yamato.

—Por Kotty no te preocupes, ¡Hikari y yo ayudaremos! —animaba Miyako.

—Y yo vigilaré el embarazo de Sora-kun —agregaba Kido, siempre formal y serio, como un médico en una sala de urgencias.

Aún con la ayuda de su hermano y sus amigos, Yamato no dejó de apretar los puños durante todo su viaje. Y, mientras navegaba en el espacio, vomitó más veces que Sora en su segundo embarazo.

Ella le mandaba correos y, cuando las comunicaciones lo permitían, se conectaban por algo parecido al _Skype_.

—Ya no me he desmayado, era cosa del primer trimestre, así que anímate, Yama —la pelirroja decía, risueña —¿Te lo he dicho ya?, a Kotty le han salido cuatro dientes, ¡tendrías que verle sonreír!; ¡ah!, y he inscrito a las niñas a clases de piano, a Ai-chan le fascinan, a May-chan no tanto… Piximon no ha vuelto, pero seguimos buscándolo, cuando regrese a casa le pondremos un _gps_ , ¿vale?

—Quiero ver tu vientre —era lo que decía Yamato en cada comunicación, con las manos apretadas, los dedos colapsados en puños.

Sora se levantaba la camiseta de maternidad y un balón de fútbol americano tomaba forma ahí.

—Con las gemelas parecía que llevaba adentro una almohada, con Kotaro una pelota de fútbol soccer, pero Yuujou tiene la forma de un balón de fútbol americano.

—¿Yuujou?

—¿No será estupendo, llamarlo como tu emblema?

Y Yamato sonrió por primera vez en meses, pero nunca dejó de apuñar las manos hasta que pisó tierra firme, meses después, un 23 de noviembre.

Ese mismo día Yuujou, el cuarto, decidió aventarse al mundo sin estar listo. Se habían cumplido los nueve meses, sí, pero el nene nunca había tenido la intención de ponerse de cabeza, sino que quería nacer de pies, para tocar tierra firme, como su padre.

—Tu mujer está en el hospital, pero la puerta al Digimundo está cerrada —le dijo Daisuke a Yamato, quien fue a recibir al astronauta tras haber aterrizado —. No te preocupes, soy millonario, así renté un avión, ¡unas horas más y estarás allá!

—Jamás debí haber estado allá arriba, no ahora —lamentó Yamato.

—No digas eso, si no fueras para arriba, jamás habrías traído estrellas —intentó animar Daisuke, quien siempre iba acompañado de su hijo.

—Eres un poeta mediocre, Daisuke —reprochó Yamato y fue la última vez que Motomiya intentó construir metáforas delante de un hombre del espacio.

.

.

Yuujou nació el 23 de noviembre, sí, pero hasta las nueve de la noche. Fue una cesárea difícil, al mismo Jou le apenó que rajaran sobre la cicatriz que había dejado la llegada de Kotaro, pero Sora nunca antes se sintió tan orgullosa de su maternidad.

Al niño lo llevaron a la incubadora para observación y su estancia ahí fue como una pasarela de modas para las gemelitas.

—¡Yuu-chan es el bebé más bonito de todo el cunero! —Aiko no se cansaba de decirlo, pegosteada al cristal, cual calcomanía.

—Se parece a Kotty. Son como nosotras, son como gemelos —decía Mayumi, impresionada —. Tía Miyako debería traer a Kotaro para que vea a Yuujou.

Cuando Yamato llegó, pasada la media noche, encontró a sus gemelas en la sala de estar, dormiditas en las sillas. Estaban tomadas de las manos, situación que no sucedía con frecuencia en casa.

—Les he tomado varias fotos, a Sora le encantarán —le dijo esa vez Taichi.

—Las tenemos aquí porque no han querido irse, sabían que llegarías —agregó Mimi.

Yamato no dijo nada. Pidió ver a su mujer y a su niño. Lo pidió con los ojos y, por extraño que fuera, Taichi y Mimi lo entendieron.

Tras el cristal, el padre vio que Yuujou —así como él— tenía los puños apretados. Estaba enrojecido y precioso, pelirrojo también, como su _cielo_.

A Sora la espió antes de saludarla. La puerta de la habitación estaba entreabierta, por lo que Yamato se asomó en silencio y la contempló por largos minutos.

Adentro de él, los vértigos se fusionaban, la cabeza le palpitaba como si fuera el corazón y sus labios temblaban constantes, inquietos y melancólicos.

—¿Has visto a Yuujou?, es parecidísimo a Kotty. —Sora lo dijo contenta, sobando las vendas que cubría su cicatriz —. Le traerán en un rato más, Jyou dice que está sano, sólo fue un nacimiento difícil.

—Eres la mujer más valiente que existe. —Yamato se quebró cuando llegó con ella. Le besó el vientre, abrazó sus manos —… pero ya se acabó, no vuelvo a irme para allá arriba, todo lo que quiero está abajo.

—No digas eso, ¿no te acuerdas?, dijiste que pisarías Marte por mí.

—Tonterías, Sora.

—Irás a Marte, Yamato, lo harás por mí y tus cuatro hijos.

Ishida le sonrió.

—Piximon se va a encelar si no lo incluimos —se atrevió a bromear, después de largos meses.

—Eso mismo, habrá que sumarlo, no sé por qué, pero sé que regresará a casa.

Y justo con la llegada de Yuujou, la balanza se equilibró y los malos presagios se esfumaron. Esa víspera de navidad, el 24 de diciembre, Piximon regresó a casa y tumbó el árbol navideño. Se enredó con las luces y Kotaro se emocionó tanto, que también terminó atado a las luces y con el minino en brazos.

Las niñas le compraron un collar negro a Piximon, para que contrastara con su pelaje blanco, y Yuujou se hizo aficionado a imitar el maullido del gato cuando lloraba.

—Me da miedo que mi campeón llore así —bufaba Yamato, cuando le tocaba alimentar de noche a Yuujou.

—¡No digas eso, Yuu-chan llora como un angelito! —reprendía Sora, embobada por el segundo varoncito, tan parecido al primero, tan llorón también.

Sí. La paz había regresado, pero de nueva cuenta, en esa casa, estaba prohibido el silencio. Así como Mayumi y Aiko parecían conectarse con su sexto sentido de gemelas para ser perfectas y ponerse de acuerdo en sus diabluras, Kotaro y Yuujou se entendían entre gritos y llantos.

—Son unos cornetines —se burlaba Taichi cuando iba de visita.

—Vuelves a meterte con mis campeones y te parto la cara —amenazaba Yamato, quien en realidad, durante gran parte del día, usaba tapones para los oídos.

—A mí no me parece que sean ruidosos —gritaba Sora desde lejos, porque siempre estaba al pendiente de todo lo que acontecía en su casa.

Pero sí, los pelirrojo eran ruidosos y llorones. Ambos escalaban en el cuerpo de Sora, como si compitieran por su amor. Yamato los miraba alzando una ceja y bajando otra. Kotaro se negaba a dejar la lactancia y se encelaba cuando era el turno de Yuu-chan.

—Debe ser duro para Kotty, piénsalo, sólo es 10 meses mayor que Yuujou —excusaba Takeru —. Seiyuro y Tenshi se llevan un año, ¡mejor ni te digo lo que le hacía Sei a su hermano en esas épocas!

—Lo tiraba a la basura —decía Yamato, porque su hermano siempre contaba la misma historia.

—Sí, bueno, ¡pues no es poca cosa!, ¿eh?

Pero Kotaro nunca tiró a Yuujou a la basura. De acuerdo a los estudios de observación de Yamato, los niños sólo peleaban por el amor de la madre, situación que a él le incomodaba aún más que a los pequeños.

Cuando los acostaba y les daba las buenas noches, les decía, casi a susurros, que el único marido de Sora era él:

—En realidad mamá es mía, papá es el que gana, ¿vale, campeones?

Y, como ambos tardaron en hablar, los pelirrojos jamás lo contradijeron con palabras, sino con hechos.

.

.

Los años pasaron lentos en lugar de rápidos. Con muchas fotos y videos, pero cero redes sociales, por cuestiones de seguridad, decía Yamato.

De repente, cuando veía a sus cuatro hijos —y a Piximon— al rubio le daba por pensar que eran perfectos, por eso no le gustaba compartirlos por _Facebook_ o _twitter_. Con su " _like_ " y el de Sora era suficiente.

—Pues mis hijos son tendencia —siempre presumía Mimi, quien subía a las redes fotos de sus principitos malcriados bajo cualquier pretexto.

—¿Tendencia?, más bien son altamente secuestrables —se defendía Yamato, cruzando los brazos y asintiendo para sí mismo cada vez que cualquiera le preguntaba por qué no publicaban fotos de sus críos.

Él prefería disfrutar a los cuatro al natural, sin filtros, sin publicaciones de por medio. Le gustaba sentarse en el patio trasero para verlos jugar. Le gustaba ver la evolución del gen Ishida en sus pequeñas, quienes se habían vuelto hermanas mayores aguerridas y sobreprotectoras.

May-chan, su _ciel_ , era tan ruda que Yuu-chan llegaba a tenerle miedo; Ai-chan, su _cielito_ , se enternecía tanto con sus hermanos que era incapaz de perder la paciencia cuando se sentaba con ellos a tocarles música.

Los campeones crecieron lento, como si fueran adictos a los mimos y no quisieran dejar de ser bebés. Fueron sobreprotegidos con dulzura, pero poco a poco, para suerte de Yamato, comenzaron a desligarse y a iniciar la búsqueda por el respeto de los mayores.

A los tres años, Kotty comenzó a mostrar interés por hablar con extraños. Sus favoritos eran los taxistas, los vendedores y los mendigos. A los dos años, Yuujou venció su miedo a los perros después de presenciar al valiente Piximon defendiéndolo de un _french poodle_.

Tiempo después, cuando los pelirrojos se lamentaron en voz alta su falta de talento musical, Yamato les regaló su armónica y les hizo prometer que aprenderían a tocarla:

—Pero papi, nunca podremos tocar como Ai-chan —se quejó Kotaro, el diez meses mayor.

—Ni como May —lloriqueó Yuujou, el diez meses menor.

—Tendrán que hacerlo o mamá ya no les dará el abrazo antes de dormir —mintió el papá, porque le gustaba jugarle trucos a su varones, no así a sus princesas.

Esa advertencia de probable falta de arrullo materno finalmente fue el detonante para que ambos aprendieran, Yamato lo sabía. Durante un verano, los niños soplaran tanto en la armónica, que Piximon, de sólo verles, aprendió el _do-re-mi_ en secreto.

.

.

La primavera siguiente, cuando las gemelas entraron a la escuela primaria, se volvieron orgullosas y su carácter ultraprotector llegó a niveles insospechados. Cada día sus similitudes las fusionaban más y sus diferencias comenzaban a enfrentarlas.

Para infortunio de Yamato, el hijo de Taichi se convirtió en la primera y principal desavenencia de las mellizas. Mientras que Mayumi veía en el pequeño tarzán a su mejor amigo, Aiko sólo podía enfocarlo como su rival.

—Es tonto, y me quita a May-chan —consideraba Aiko, haciendo pucheros discretos. Cuando decía eso, Yamato se enanchaba de vanidad.

—Sí, es un niño tonto, pero hace todo lo que le digo, en cambio Ai-chan no me hace caso —se defendía Mayumi, aparentando indiferencia. Sora era entonces la que aplaudía, agradecida de que su hija mayor pudiera, por fin, tener amigos.

El segundo desacuerdo fueron las flores. A Mayumi dejaron de gustarle y Aiko le comenzaron a interesar las clases de _Ikkebana_ de la abuela Toshiko.

—Me aburre ir con la abuela, Ai-chan, prefiero comerme una bola de pelo vomitada por Piximon —retaba la mayor.

—Mentirosa, jamás te comerías una bola de pelo de Pixi.

—Yo no, pero Yagami lo haría si se lo pidiéramos.

—¡Niñas, eso no! —las regañaba Sora, cuyos oídos maternos estaban sensibilizados para oír todo lo que sucediera en su casa.

Contrario a las mellizas, Yuujou y Kotaro pensaban exactamente lo mismo de los hijos de los amigos de sus padres. Todos eran chicos más grandes que ellos y en esos casos sólo había dos opciones: temerles o admirarles. Pero todo con reserva, desde lejos.

—Nacieron a destiempo —decía Takeru, cuando iba a casa de su hermano para buscar inspiración —. Me recuerdan a mí mismo cuando era pequeño.

—Ellos no son el problema, son las chicas —se quejaba Sora —. Aiko se empeña en rivalizar con el pequeño de Taichi; Mayumi en cambio lo considera su mejor amigo.

—Es muy divertido —se reía Takeru —. En estos casos, es como si Mayumi adoptara el rol de Sora con Taichi, mientras que Ai-chan desempeña el papel que tenía Yamato en la relación, qué nostalgia, ¡ya recuperé la inspiración!

Pero a Yamato no le parecía ni divertido ni nostálgico hablar de eso, prefería pensar que sus princesas todavía eran gemelas perfectas que siempre estaban de acuerdo.

.

.

Al año siguiente, a Piximon le aparecieron bolas blancas en los ojos y comenzó a chocar con los muebles.

—Pixi tiene _cascadas_ , Yuu-chan —avisó Kotaro, de cinco años, después de escuchar lo que el veterinario le decía a su madre.

—¿ _Cascadas_?, ¿por qué tiene _cascadas_?, ¿Llora mucho y no nos damos cuenta?, ¡dime, Kotty!

—No me digas Kotty, Yuu-chan, ¿no ves que soy el más grande? —pero el diez meses mayor sólo era un par de centímetros más alto que el diez meses menor. Si se los encontraban en la calle, a la gente le daba por pensar que Sora y Yamato en realidad habían tenido dos pares de gemelos, no uno.

—Piximon no tiene _cascadas_ , sino cataratas —los interrumpió Ai-chan, con ternura —. Es una enfermedad de los ojos.

—Por eso, _cascadas_ —retobó Kotty, inflando los cachetes.

—Significa que va a quedarse ciego —dijo Mayumi, con un tono de voz serio.

Su frialdad hizo que los pelirrojos lloraran, Ai-chan nubló las cejas.

—May, será peor si se ponen a llorar —regañó con dulzura Aiko, que sabía que la acidez con la que hablaba su hermana era una simple fachada para ocultar lo sensible que en realidad era.

Pero Mayumi encogió los hombros y los hermanitos no dejaron de llorar toda la noche, no importó que Yamato les dijera que el gato terminaría por ponerse bien.

—Las cataratas se operan, campeones —insistió el papá mientras arropaba a los niños —. Entiendan que Piximon es viejo, tiene nueve años, eso es más que sus hermanas, ¿saben cuánta edad es nueve años en vida de gatos?

—¿Nueve y medio? —aventuró a decir Kotaro, contando con sus manitas. Él sólo sabía contar hasta el diez porque la tía Hikari le había enseñado en la guardería.

—No, Kotty, más —suspiró su progenitor.

—¿Diez? —quiso adivinar.

—Sesenta y tres—respondió Yamato, chasqueando los dientes. No estaba seguro de su respuesta, había contabilizado como si Piximon fuera perro.

—¡ _Waaaaa_ , son muchos!

—Pero papi, ¿y si Pixi se queda ciego de un ojo y del otro no? —fue la pregunta de Yuu-chan, ajeno a la discusión de su hermano y progenitor.

—¡Entonces le pondremos un parche!, ahora a dormir —se desesperó Yamato, abandonando la habitación pintada de azul

Pero la idea de un parche tuvo un efecto negativo, lo que terminó prologando el drama hasta el día de la operación.

—Todo ha salido bien, _¡achú!_ —les dijo Jou aquella tarde, saliendo del consultorio de mascotas. Se veía molesto y pálido. Como era alérgico al pelo del gato, no dejaba de estornudar.

Las gemelas se sonrieron en gestos iguales. Yuujou y Kotaro tiraron el parche que tenían preparado para el felino, en tanto que sus padres se abrazaron y Sora dejó salir una lágrima.

—Pero no entiendo —dijo Taichi, fan indiscutible del gato Piximon —. Jou no es veterinario, ¿qué hacía en la cirugía?

—Cierto —comentó el siempre tranquilo Koushiro Izumi, padrino indiscutible de Piximon.

— _¡Achú!,_ ni hablar, es que Yamato y Sora me obligaron a entrar para que revisara que todo estuviera en orden —se quejó el médico.

—Es que una cirugía carece de significado sin Jyou —fue lo que pretextó Takeru y nadie lo contradijo, porque era bien sabido que sin importar si eran digimons, humanos o mascotas, todos preferían tener al Kido presente.

.

.

Cuando Yuujou cumplió cinco años, Yamato decidió hacer una última expedición espacial antes del retiro. La misión consistía pisar suelo marciano, por lo que el rubio no había podido negarse.

—¡Mi papá es un héroe! —chilló Kotaro, con los ojos brillantes. De los cuatro, era el más orgulloso de tener un padre astronauta.

—¿Estarás bien, papi? —eso le había preguntado Aiko, la más considerada, como Sora.

—Bueno, haz como quieras, papá, es tu vida —había comentado Mayumi.

Yuujou no había podido decir nada, pero se había lanzado a abrazarle la pierna a Yamato y, por horas, se negó a soltarlo.

—Yuu-chan, no te preocupes por papá. —Sora le hizo mimos y sólo así su pequeñito cambió las piernas paternas por los brazos maternos.

—Yuujou, campeón, ahora que estaré fuera, Kotty y tú serán los hombres de la casa —animó Yamato —. Tienes qué cuidar a Ai-chan, a May-chan y a mamá.

Esa orden que le dio padre quedó grabada en la cabeza de Yuujou y, durante los siguientes días, él y su hermano se dedicaron a realizar los preparativos necesarios para convertirse en los hombres que requería la situación familiar.

—Tendremos qué afeitarnos —le explicó Kotty a Yuu-chan los días anteriores al viaje —. Y como soy el mayor, seré el jefe.

—No, Kotty, porque papá me lo ha pedido a mí.

—¡Pero no me digas Kotty, que ya soy un hombre!

Sin embargo, más allá del reniego, Kotaro se quedaba callado cuando Yuujou decía eso, ya que los argumentos de su padre nunca había sido materia de discusión para ellos.

.

.

Una semana antes de que Yamato partiera a las instalaciones de la NASA, a Sora le dio una alergia. El único síntoma eran estornudos, los cuales parecían meteoros cayendo del cielo. Un día que pusieron atención, las mellizas contaron 2 mil 307 estornudos por parte de su madre.

—Es el gato —había insistido Mimi en una de sus habituales visitas.

—¡Jamás, Piximon no me da alergia! —se defendió Sora.

—Ni que hubiera un Kido a la redonda —anexó Yamato.

Pero fuera por mala suerte o cosa del destino, los estornudos de Sora se relacionaron con el cuarto embarazo que la mujer comunicó a su marido un día antes de que Yamato saliera de viaje.

—¡Es una maldición! —gorjeó el rubio, y volvió a apuñar las manos como en su último viaje, cuando estuvo lejos durante la gestación de Yuujou.

—¡Es una bendición! ¡ _achiss_! —se enojó Sora y estornudó sin parar cinco veces más —. ¿Es por lo que pasó con Yuu-chan?, esta vez no me he desmayado y los niños ya están grandes, harás el viaje a Marte y no se hable más del asunto.

—¡Pero tenemos más cuarenta!, ¡más que padres pareceremos abuelos!... es verdad, ya no te desmayas, ¿pero y esos estornudos?, ¿y si luego te da por convulsionarte?

—¿De dónde sacas que voy a convulsionarme?, ¡sólo son achaques! Seguramente otra vez es varoncito —fue lo que dijo Sora, sonriendo. Recordó de inmediato que cuando tuvo a las gemelas, no había tenido achaque alguno, en cambio, con sus hombrecitos había atravesado pesadillas llamadas vómitos y desmayos masivos.

—¡Ni hablar, después de esto me haré la vasectomía! —renegó Yamato, arisco, con la preocupación bombeándole la sangre a mil por hora.

Aunque quiso cancelar su ida al espacio, la solicitud de Yamato fue denegada. Por eso, cuando el cohete fue lanzado, lo único que el rubio pudo hacer fue mirar, por la ventanilla, cómo la Tierra disminuía su diámetro por culpa de la distancia..

.

.

Con Yamato en el espacio, la familia Ishida-Takenouchi sumó un integrante nuevo a sus listas. El día del quinto nacimiento, Piximon hizo caca afuera del arenero y Sora dejó de estornudar de repente, cuando se le rompió la fuente.

—Ahora no sólo seremos los hombres de la casa, sino los hermanos mayores —fue lo que dijo Yuujou.

—¡Y papá todavía no llega de Marte! —anexó Kotty, quien desde que su padre estaba en misión, se colgaba una toalla como si fuera una capa.

—Yuu-chan, Kotty, ¡traigan las cosas de mamá!, ¡tenemos que irnos al hospital! —mandó Ai-chan, desesperada. Traía la carita nueveañera sonrojada y sus ojos amarinados no dejaban de parpadear

—Ai-chan, ¿podemos llevar a Piximon? —preguntó Yuujou, mientras Kotaro echaba el gato a la maleta.

—¡No sé! —Ai-chan les ignoró, tomó con fuerza la mano de su madre, para ayudarla a sostenerse —¡Oh, pero hay que llamar a _Tito_ Takeru para que pase por nosotros!

—Olvídalo, no hay tiempo, ya llamé al taxi —se adelantó May, colgando su celular.

.

.

Contrario a los pronósticos de los médicos y para contradecir las adivinanzas de sus padres, Sora dio a luz a una niña en lugar de a un niño. Y lo peor, no lo hizo en el hospital, sino en el taxi.

Tsukino, como la bautizaron sus hermanos porque tenían un padre selenita, nació durante un embotellamiento de tráfico un 24 de febrero, ante un estupefacto taxista y con la simple ayuda de los niños.

Piximon, quien había hecho la travesía con ellos porque lo habían echado a la maleta, había dedicado su tiempo a histerizarse para después correr por todo el carro y arañar al taxista.

—¿Qué hace Pixi aquí? —regañó May.

—¡Ai-chan nos dio permiso! —excusaron los niños, en coro.

Yuujou se desmayó apenas vio sangre salir del cuerpo de Sora; Mayumi palideció ante los pujidos de su madre y también quedó paralizada, mientras abrazaba con temor a Pixi. Fueron Kotty y Aiko quienes recibieron a la bebé y escucharon su llanto sonoro, intenso y de protesta.

—¡No es niño, es niña! —anunció con fuerza Ai-chan. El taxista hizo sonar el claxon como si manejara una ambulancia.

—Sólo sé que seré enfermero —reveló Kotaro, olvidándose de su sueño de ser astronauta en un instante.

Yamato, ajeno a la situación que acontecía en su hogar, comenzó a estornudar apenas nació Tsukino. Tuvo la alergia durante los meses que siguieron, hasta que volvió a pisar tierra firme.

.

.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que fue niña? —reclamó el día que llegó a casa y se encontró con una nena pelirroja, como su Sora, pero con preciosos orbes azules.

—Fue idea de los niños —fue lo que dijo la mujer, mientras Yamato cargaba a la quinta en sus brazos y le palpitaba la cabeza.

—¡Sora!, durante cuatro meses pensé que tenía un hijo llamado Takumi, ¡encima de todo me mandaste la foto de un bebé rubio!

—Fue idea de Takeru, nos prestó fotos de Tenshi y de Seiyuro.

—¡Imperdonable! —rabió Yamato, pero el enojo le duró solamente unos días.

Meses después, cuando Yamato decidió hacerse la vasectomía para no traer más bebés al mundo, Yuujou se colgó de su pierna de nueva cuenta.

—Pero papi —le dijo —. Quiero otro hermanito.

—Es porque Yuu-chan no quiere ser el niño más chiquito de la casa, aún con Tsuki, él sigue siendo el niño menor; yo, en cambio, ya casi soy un hombre —comentó Kotty.

—No quiero que mamá vuelva a tener otro hijo, es demasiado dolor, a papá en cambio no le dolió nada, la vida es injusta. —Mayumi opinó, desviando su atención del libro que siempre cargaba con ella.

—Es decisión de papá y mamá, Yuu-chan —explicó Aiko, dando un suspiro de desespero.

Nada impidió que Yamato entrara a la cirugía ambulatoria. Inclusive, estuvo en casa el mismo día, aunque horas después.

—Si una adivina me hubiera dicho que tendría cinco hijos no lo habría creído —confesó Sora, meciendo a Tsuki-chan en sus brazos.

—De haber sabido que eras así de fértil, habríamos cerrado la fábrica antes —fue la respuesta de Yamato —. Lo bueno de todo es que Tsukino es niña y será calmada y perfecta como sus hermanas.

Y no hablaron más del asunto.

.

.

Pero Tsukino nuevamente desafió los pronósticos: se convirtió en la vorágine más avasalladora que habitó en la residencia Ishida-Takenouchi. Desde que empezó a andar fue como si le hubieran inyectado altas dosis de chocolate en la sangre.

Era inquieta, revoltosa, de gesto duro. Fue la única humana que despertó temor en Piximon, el gato más valiente del mundo.

—¡Buaaaa, Tsuki-chan nos ha pegado otra vez! —era la queja constante de los pelirrojos.

—¡Bebés! —era lo único que sabía decir Tsukino, pero lo recalcaba varias veces y solía reír con una risa que daba miedo.

—Campeones, no es nada _cool_ que tengan miedo de nuestra _Cielín_ —decía preocupado Yamato, al notar que sus hijos retrocedían ante una bebé de apenas un año.

.

.

Una noche cercana a esas fechas, Sora pidió a su amigas Miyako, Hikari y Mimi que le cuidaran a los niños durante la cena.

—Quería que cenáramos solos —le confesó la esposa, encendiendo la veladora que había puesto en medio de la mesa.

—¿Es porque sigues sin querer que abra el estudio de grabación con los ahorros?

—No, que va, harás lo que quieras con el dinero de tu retiro —dijo —. Te he citado para preguntarte por qué me mentiste con respecto a la vasectomía.

—Sora, yo no miento, y menos cuando de por medio está mi p***; por supuesto que me sometí al procedimiento.

La pelirroja le creyó, pero aun así bajó la cabeza y, con aprensión, anunció al sexto.

—Al principio pensaba que era la menopausia, pero no es así… Yamato, estoy embarazada otra vez—lo dijo muy seria, con miedo de que su marido la creyera infiel.

—Esto no puede ser —respondió Yamato. Luego se mordió la lengua.

Tuvo cuidado de no decir nada inadecuado, dudar de la fidelidad de su mujer era algo que no podía permitirse en ninguna etapa de su matrimonio.

.

.

Takumi —rubio y ojigris— nació meses después, casi en silencio, como si fuera un misterio. Sora pasó el embarazo cantando, pero ningún achaque nocivo la atacó.

—¿Será niña o niño? —preguntó Kotty una vez a sus padres.

—Imposible adivinar hasta que nazca, tu madre y yo y no sabemos hacer pronósticos, y parece que los médicos tampoco —fue la respuesta resignada de Yamato.

En ese contexto, Jyou les informó que con la vasectomía, la incidencia de un embarazo es de 1 por 1000 procedimientos.

—Un milagro —quiso creer Sora.

—Técnicamente no, solamente es una posibilidad —retobó el médico, y esta vez Yamato no apoyó a su mujer, por sentirse abrumado.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco y seis. En su vida habían aparecido seis criaturas que dependían de él, ¡y eso sin contar al gato Piximon!... sin duda alguna era un exceso, sin duda alguna había algo turbio en todo eso.

—Tómalo como un golpe de suerte —le dijo Taichi, justo antes de que el sexto naciera —. Ya en serio, consuélate, Yama, piensa que Japón es el país de más baja natalidad, ¡estás poblando nuestro país!

Y por extraño que parezca, Yamato le siguió la corriente y se puso feliz por ello, su corazón tenía la suerte de ensancharse cada día más, de querer sin limitaciones.

Por eso, cuando Takumi nació —un 25 de enero— Sora y él organizaron una fiesta y se autoproclamaron los padres más felices del mundo.

—¡Seis hijos, _woooo_ , toda una cifra! —se admiró la única hija de Iori Hida.

—¡Y eso que papá se ha olvidado de contar a Piximon! —anexó Yuujou, molesto por la falla en las estadísticas de Yamato.

* * *

 **En el pasado de otra dimensión, en un multiuniverso distinto y lejano, pero con las mismas almas…**

* * *

 **—En serio, Takeru, si crees que con este cuento vas a hacerme enojar te has equivocado —le dijo Yamato Ishida a su hermano troll, el día que se hizo público su casamiento con Sora Takenouchi.**

 **—En cuanto supe que tú y Sora-san se casaría, me ha venido una premonición, hermano… y cuando las ideas llegan, siempre hay que escribirlas.**

 **—Eras más _cool_ cuando sólo hacías _fanfics mishirou_ , ¿no crees, Sora? —preguntó Yamato a su prometida.**

 **Pero Sora ya fantaseaba con la idea de seis hijos, mientras acariciaba al gato Piximon que Koushiro acababa de regalarle.**

 **—¿No ha sido un corte muy abrupto el de la historia, Takeru-kun?**

 **—Sí, quizás haga una secuela, ¿qué piensas, Sora-san?**

 **—No sé, pero creo que sería maravilloso —confesó la mujer, quien poco sabía de partos y dolores —. Sé que no hemos pensando en eso, ¿pero te desagradaría tener tantos hijos, Yamato?**

 **Y Yamato no pudo decir que no, porque por culpa de su hermano menor, ya imaginaba a los _PixiSix_ , los cuales —al menos en un universo paralelo— llegarían tarde o temprano para llenar de mocos y manchas las cortinas y los pisos de su futura nueva casa.**

¿ _Fin_?

* * *

Gracias por leer, sé muy bien que quizás esto sólo sea comprensible para pocas personas (que han leído fics futuristas míos y de la festejada). Aun así, **Marin** , espero que esta locura te haya sacado un par de sonrisas.

 **Marin-Ishida** : Siempre quise escribir sobre tus niños futuristas coexistiendo con mis propios niños. Sé que no ha quedado perfecto, sé que puede que las personalidades de tus niños simplemente no haya cuajado a como son en realidad, pero a final de cuentas no me arrepiento. En mi mente, los hijos de Sora y Yama bien pudieron ser seis (más el gato).

Aiko, Yuujou y Tsukino Ishida-Takenouchi no me pertenecen. Mayumi, Kotaro y Takumi me pertenecen un poquito más, pero no del todo. El gato Piximo, como ya dije, es del **SkuAg**. En realidad, el final del fic estuvo un poco abrupto y sacado de la manga, pero el texto me estaba quedando eterno, así que por salud mental tuve que parar.

Para mí ya es un _headcanon_ que Takeru escribe _fics mishirou_ (por culpa de la autora **Japiera** ), así que no tiene nada de malo que también el Takaishi haga sus _fanfictions Sorato-futuristas (y absurdos_ ).

Creo que eso es todo. ¡Felicidades atrasadas, **Marin-Ishida**! (perdona los errores que pudiera llegar a tener la historia, piensa que no tengo beta y que atravieso un detestable bloqueo de escritor).

Aprovecho para recordar que en el Foro del Proyecto 1-8, en el topic del Sorato, se está realizando una actividad para _celebrar a las soratistas_ , esta vez justo es el turno de Marin, ¡así que doble felicidades!

¡Hasta pronto!

 **CC**


End file.
